1. The Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a latch/eject pin header and in particular to a pin header which needs only one hand to effect either latching of a connector into the header or ejection of the connector from the header.
2. The Prior Art
It is well known in the electrical connector industry to provide pin headers to act as shrouds protecting an array of pin terminals as well as to provide polarization for a mating connector. It is also known to provide latching means on such pin headers to secure the connector in the header in a mated condition. However, some of these latched arrangements are quite inconvenient when it is desired to unmate the connector. Since most of the connectors are held in the pin header by frictional engagement between the female contacts carried by the connector and the male pins in the header, there is sometimes substantial force which must be overcome during the unmating operation. In such instances it is often desirable to have a means for helping eject the connector from the header.
An example of one such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,081 in which a pair of coupling members are rotatably mounted so that latches on a first end of the members can secure the connector in position while lifting fingers on the opposite end of the members can be used to eject the connector from the header. However, the operation of these members is such that it is necessary to employ a two-handed operation, especially when ejecting the connector from the header.